


The Only One...

by Serinena123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinena123/pseuds/Serinena123
Summary: "Let's see, what do we have here?"Chën yanked her towards him. In the nearby chair, Baëkhyun crossed his arms and smiled excitedly."Look at her. The beauty of fear."And Chën wants her.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Only One...

Happy Reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Please be easy on me in the comment:3


End file.
